


Fun at the Office

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the boys do on a typical work day?  Find out by reading this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at the Office

It’s another typical day in the Rooster Teeth Achievement Hunter office. Gavin and Michael are fooling around with each other, Ray is masturbating in the corner, and Jack is wondering why the hell he ever decided to get a film degree instead of doing something useful with his life.

However, the fun is short lived. Geoff enters the room, and is instantly appalled by what he sees. His employees shouldn’t be goofing off like this! This isn’t what he pays them for!

“Hey!” he screams from the doorway. Everyone stops what they’re doing, and they turn to look at him, fear in their eyes.

“…Get back to twerk.”

Suddenly, music starts playing from the skies. The gang all start bouncing their asses to the beat, cheeks jiggling rapidly.

Geoff surveys the scene in front of him and smirks. His job here is done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fucking genius.


End file.
